The Trainer's Truths
by Jake-GL
Summary: Trainers all go through many trials, but for some reason, the world had been messed up. I was a young boy back then, and I couldn't realize the signs of The Catastrophe. If I could change one thing, it would be to- No, you can find out yourself. Rated T for Cursing, dramatic battle sequences, Death, and my lame attempts at romance. This is my First Fanfic, so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Trainer's Truths

Chapter 1

Way back when I was 10 years old, I started my journey as a to become a Pokémon master. The only problem with that was….. I didn't own any Pokémon yet. You really can't become a Pokémon master without a Pokémon. But hey, I was 10, and I was ready to receive the Pokémon I wasn't sure I was going to get. But after that, things went downhill. People were attacked. And then, the unthinkable happened...

There are a couple ways you get your first Pokémon. You can receive one from a nearby professor, but I didn't live by any. You can have your mom or dad buy you one, but, hey, we weren't exactly rich. Sure, they could've bought me like a Bellsprout or something, but I wanted something a bit more EXCITING. The last way to get a starter is to have one of your siblings catch a Pokémon for you. However, we lived in Slateport City. The only Pokémon around here are Oddish and Tentecruel. I did have an older brother, but he had left a couple years ago on his journey. He was travelling around Johto right about now. I was pretty depressed. I was sure I was going to receive a Magicarp from one of the friendly fishermen nearby…..

"Jake! Get down here! You have to go to school!" my mother shouted. I groggily lifted my head. "Moooommmm….. It's soooo early though…." I complained. "JACOB! GET UP NOW!" I flopped out of bed, dragged on my clothes, and brushed my teeth. As I stumbled down the stairs, I noticed my dad in his study, looking more excited than usual. "Hey Dad," I said. "Had one too many cups of coffee?" "No, Son, it's just that your b-""JAKE! GET IN HERE NOW! THE BUS IS GOING TO LEAVE!" My mother screamed, cutting off my dad. "Well, better go, Son. Happy Birthday!"

Well, I had completely forgotten about my birthday. As I picked up my backpack, I remembered my single present for today with a start. _Today is the day I'm gonna get my first Pokémon! _I thought, suddenly happier. But as I bordered the bus, a wave of anxiety crashed over me. _WHAT IF IT'S A TENTECRUEL? Or worse….. A FEEBAS! _At least Feebas evolved into something cool. I went through the rest of my school day, thanking people for the "Happy Birthday's" they said to me. The classes dragged on, my school day was really boring. Aside from that, it was all going well until the end of the day, when my anxiety returned. Sadly, it was in the form of my best friend, Zach. "Well, where is it?" He asked, looking around. "What?" "Your Pokémon, obviously! Where the hell is it?" He asked his blue eyes wide with excitement. "I… I…. don't have it yet…." I managed to get out, my cheeks burning with embarrassment. "WHAT?" He exclaimed, and then ducked his head as a teacher shushed him. "Why not?" He asked, his voice quiet and serious. "You are getting one, right?" "Yes, but…." I trailed off. "Really, I don't know. My older brother got one, his was pretty cool. It was an Absol that a friend of the family caught for him. I… I can only hope that I will get something that good, because that friend moved to Johto to start a breeding company. His name was Jim, and we just called him Uncle. So, yeah, Uncle Jim caught him one. I honestly don't know, Zach." The bell rang, signaling the end of school. "I'll text you, ok? Because I might start on my journey tomorrow, I'm already packed and everything… So I don't know if I'll see you again… Bye Zach!" "Goodbye…." He whispered, his voice lost against the hubbub of the crowd….

I was sitting on my bed, eyes closed and fingers crossed. Now was the time. I was going to get a Pokémon! But which one... I didn't know. My heart gave a jolt as my parents walked into my room. "Son," my dad started," You are a very great young man, and we would love to give you a Pokémon. Most ten-year-olds start their journey to become a man on their birthday, and, well, so should you. The only thing is….. Well, we don't have a Pokémon for you. But we managed to get you this." My heart shattered. I reached out to take the neatly wrapped gift, contemplating my future. _I'm going to get made fun of, teased, taunted….. My life… I can't believe it…. They didn't get me a Pokémon…. _I slowly opened my present with shaking fingers. Out of the box dropped a neat little dark blue Pokèdex. My favorite color. I held it up, tears shining in my eyes._ Well,_ I thought bitterly, _At least I'll have a memento to remind me of my shattered dreams._ "Son," My father slowly said. "There is still one more present left, but not from us". If possible, my heart broke a little bit more. Suddenly, the door to my room banged open. "Hey, Little Bro. Happy Birthday." I looked up, startled, as my older brother tossed a Pokèball onto my lap.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I looked at my older brother Chris, who stood grinning in my doorway. "Sorry I'm late, little bro. Took a hell of a while to catch that thing. But it's worth it. No one should have to bear living without Pokèmon. Besides, I got a cool starter, too. Figured you should get one". He grinned, dropping his backpack to the floor. He sat down, apparently weary from his long journey. I now saw the long scratches down his arms, the pelt marks from what looked like a vicious sandstorm. My thoughts were confirmed as he shook his head, sending a cascade of sand down his shoulders. My mother sighed. I sat there for a couple moments, not believing my luck. Just a few moments ago, I was dooming myself to a life of office work. Now…. Well, now I would go on my journey! "Well, aren't you going to open it?" Chris asked, bored and impatient with watching me simply stare at my pokeball. "Oh!" I exclaimed. I thrust the ball out to send out my Pokèmon, just like I had seen on TV. While it seemed to work for them, and those trainers in Gym Battles shot out their Pokèmon like bolts of lightning. It didn't work for me. "Little bro… I wonder how you're gonna survive the world. You don't open a Pokèball like that!" He showed me how to swipe my finger over the little sensor in the Pokèball. Then, I did it myself. With a bright flash of red, a little tan creature with a bulbous head popped out. "A Trapinch…." I breathed, hardly believing my luck. If I was correct, Trapinch evolved into something great, powerful, and FLYGON. I could have a Dragon! Dragons were highly revered by the training community, they could only be trained by the most patient and versatile trainers. They were also known to be stubborn. Great. Just what I needed. A stubborn starter- I HAD A STARTER! That outweighed all the other problems, I didn't care. As long as I had a Pokèmon, I would be ok. "What are you going to name it?" Chris asked. "It IS the name you're gonna call him for the rest of your life….. " He trailed off. "Oh, and that is a male Trapinch. Figured it'd be stronger as a male. I don't really know, though. When I was challenging this one hot chick with really a really big ra-""CHRIS!" My mother shouted, finally speaking up. "You will not share that kind of information with your younger brother!" He smiled sheepishly. "You'll be alright".

And that's how I got Randy, my Trapinch.

"Yeah, right. Im gonna be alright. Tell that to my soaking wet clothes." I mumbled to Randy. "Pinch" He responded cheerfully, oblivious to the weather. "Yeah. Be happy. Youre supposed to be weak to water types, too….." I mumbled, angry at the weather.

Chris had flown me to the traditional starting spot for young trainers on the first steps of their journey, Littleroot Town. The professor there, Professor Birch, had given Randy a checkup, and declared him fighting fit. We then started out on Route 101, and Randy was rapidly growing as he decimated the wild Pokèmon there. The only Pokèmon that gave us trouble was Poochyeana, but, then again, Randy only knew Sand Attack, Tackle, and Bite. Then suddenly, and annoyingly, it started pouring.

"Trap, Pinch Trap Trapinch!" Randy exclaimed, excited about something. I looked up, half expecting to see another Wurmple or maybe a Trainer. We hadn't seen a trainer all day! But hey, it was the first route. I didn't really expect any trainers yet. I had challenged the few people we had seen to battles, but they had explained that they either weren't trainers or those they were simple people picking up groceries from Oldale Town, the next town over. One of them had even tried to scam me into buying a Magicarp! "Geez," I murmured again. Talking to myself was beginning to be a serious problem. "Pinch!" Randy exclaimed again, tugging on my pants with his jaws. And man, those things hurt! Randy had Jaws of Iron! He tugged harder, causing me to stumble. I looked at him, then looked around. I saw flames through the trees, and the crouched form of another trainer around them. Breaking into a trot, Randy started heading away from me and to the flames, his squat body nearly tipping over onto his over-balanced head as he stumbled on a pebble.

I started to run after him, mumbling "Man, if he evolves and he gets ANY more stubborn, I swear I will…." I mumbled, stopping as I reached the fire. "Aahh!" I shouted, stumbling back as the Growlithe across the fire spat an ember at me, setting my pants on fire. Then I saw Randy slam into the Growlithe's shoulder, sending it flying through the air. My ears vaguely registered screaming from someone, probably the other trainer. I ripped of my pants leg below the knee, slightly burning my hands. It was still raining, and getting harder. I could hear the sound of sizzling flesh as the rain pelted my badly burned leg. Somewhere in-between consciousness and unconsciousness, I saw a girl fumbling over my leg, Randy tearing at the Growlithe with bite, the Growlithe spitting flames, Randy tackling the Growlithe, the girl fumbling at her belt for a Pokèball, Randy latched onto the Growlithe's back, his Iron Jaws squeezing hard, the Growlithe yelping. Then Randy used Magnitude and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I awoke to a ringing head and white sheets. White sheets…. I was on my joy- the Growlithe! "Where am I?" The words stumbled out of my mouth. "Where are you?" Nurse Joy asked, walking into the room carrying a tray. "You are in Oldale Town, at the Pokècenter. Congrats, you managed to get knocked out on the first route.' She said, grinning. "Actually, this happens a lot more than you would think…." Nurse Joy trailed off. "Well, here's your breakfast." She said, setting down the tray. I could now see that it had a glass of orange juice, some toast, and a couple pancakes. There was a small pitcher of maple syrup off to the side.

Nurse Joy picked up the pitcher and started pouring syrup on my pancakes, speaking as she did so. "You know, I was pretty worried about you when you came in. A girl with a Growlithe had carried you in two days ago, and your leg was pretty badly burnt. I'll let that girl come in sometime, she seemed really upset an-"Suddenly, a thought occurred to me. "Wait- How long have I been out?" I asked. "Two days. You woke up about 7 hours ago, but I had my Chansey put you back under, because you are in too much pain. Here, eat these and you will probably feel better." Nurse Joy said, patting my head. I flinched, and then smiled sheepishly. Nurse Joy exited the room quietly.

I finally realized how hungry I was, and started devouring my pancakes. I was just finishing my orange juice when the door banged open. My head shot up, spilling the last bit of my orange juice, as I found a head of golden-brown hair suddenly attached to my chest. It was the girl from last night, I realized. She was sobbing into my shirt. Suddenly my cheeks were burning with a blush.

"OhMyGodimsosorryididntknowth atSophiewouldeventhinkabouta ttackinganothertraineritsjus tshedoesntlikepeopleshedoesn tknowandthenyourTrapinchcame andOhMyGodareyoualright?"

She said really fast, still clutching my shirt. She sat up, and now I could see her face. Although her face was streaked with red, I could tell she was extremely pretty. She had bright blue eyes and golden-blonde hair. Now both of our faces were tinged red, we had just realized the very intimate position we were in. Her legs were on both sides of my body, and she was leaning into my face. She quickly sat up, her face even redder.

"Oh and here is…" She grabbed a Pokèball from her pocket, and sent out Randy. "Here is your Trapinch." She said. "His name is Randy…." I said. "OH!" She squealed. "Someone else needs to say sooorrryyy!" She sang, sending out her Growlithe. "This is Sophie... Sophie, say you're sorry!" Sophie whimpered and liked my hand. Seeing that, Randy growled at her. Sophie backed away with her tail between her legs, whimpering. She obviously remembered when Randy used- RANDY HAD LEARNED MAGNITUDE! I wasn't even sure a Trapinch could learn Magnitude!

"Oh! My name is Adalyn! Hi…." She trailed off, looking embarrassed. "Hi." I said, looking at Sophie and Randy. They were playing together, although Sophie was much faster than Randy. She was literally running circles around him! Adalyn tapped my shoulder. "Umm…. So, when Randy there wandered into our camp, Sophie got spooked. Then when you came in, you startled her and she accidentally shot an ember at you. That caught your pants on fire, and then you ripped off part of your pants with your hands. By then I was really freaking out, and I didn't know what to do. Then when Randy went all berserk of Sophie for burning you, he knocked her out. Then you passed out, and I returned Randy and Sophie. I then had to carry you to this Pokècenter…" She trailed off again. _Wow, she must do this when she is nervous. But wait… if she is nervous, what does that mean?_ I thought. "Thank you." I said. She perked up. "Oh, it's nothing really…" She said, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "After all, Sophie did knock you out….." She looked away again, blushing harder. I fought off my own urge to blush. "Well well, it looks like Mister Jake has met Miss Adalyn here." Nurse Joy giggled, covering her mouth. "Well, it looks like you can go now, Mister Jake. Your burns should heal up in a couple of days; just try not to walk too much on your left leg." Nurse Joy said, and then left the room.

Adalyn got off my bed, and then I got up, my leg shaking as it took my weight. "Hey I have a really good idea!" Adalyn said, grabbing my arm. "You should stay with me at the Pokècenter while you heal! There's a lot to do in Oldale town! Besides, it's the least I can do. I did cause those injuries, after all." "Are you sure?" I asked. "You really don't have to…." "Yeah! It would be great!" Adalyn squealed. "I could have someone to go shopping with!"

"Umm…. "I mumbled._ Well, if she's gonna let me stay with her at the Pokémon center…. _"I would love to stay with you!" I said. "As long as it wouldn't be too much of a trouble…." _ Wow we trail off a lot don't we? _I thought, scratching my arm sheepishly. "Come on!" Adalyn exclaimed, pulling on my arm. "Let's go!"

As Adalyn dragged me off towards the shops, only one thing came to my mind beside the surety of several hours carrying bags- _Well, at least she's hot…_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"How's this one?" Adalyn asked, holding what seemed like her millionth shirt up to her chest. She frowned and tossed it aside. "Nope." She walked off, probably going to find a million more shirts. I sighed and flopped to the floor. "Uuggghhh…." I groaned, rubbing my sore arms. Adalyn had dragged me off to shop TWO HOURS AGO. THAT'S TWO HOURS OF HOLDING BAGS. We had been to almost ten stores, and the only one I _HAD_ liked was Victoria's Secret. Adalyn had told me to sit outside on that one. Sadly. It was kinda creepy, though, because there were some Ten-Year-Olds just staring, with mouths agape, at some famous Unovan supermodel in nothing but a striped yellow and black bra. Her pale legs were crossed, and I have to admit, she was pretty sexy. Finally, Adalyn had come out, smacked me across the face for staring, and yelled at me for "Disgracing Elesa". I guess that's her name. Im gonna have to- wait, let's not get off subject here. "Trap!" Randy quipped, nudging my arm. The little bastard hadn't carried anything. "Oh, you try to carry Adalyn's bags for two hours!" I said, shoving him away. He snuggled under my arm. After that, I fell asleep, covered in bags, Trapinch under my arm. About five minutes later, I woke with a start. "OK!" I woke up to see to see a certain bubbly golden-brunette standing over me. She was holding what looked like….

"Oh Shit"

I started shoving myself away, the bags scattering everywhere. I stopped, Adalyn's foot on my chest. She grinned down on me. The way the light reflected off her hair, casting a strange sinister, yet beautiful look on her face. I gulped. "Come here Jake…. I have LOTS of fun clothes for you!" She giggled. I couldn't speak. All I could think of was hours upon hours of clothes….. "Oh God…." Oh, good, I could speak again. Adalyn giggled and shoved the clothes into my arms. Then she kicked my ass into the changing room. "Ow…" I complained, rubbing my butt. Oh great, this was going to be fun…..

Two Hours and many clothes later…

"Now that wasn't soooooo terrible, was it Jake? You needed some new clothes!" Adalyn exclaimed, swiping her credit card for my clothes. "Wait Adalyn, you just bought my clothes!" I exclaimed, trying to undo the action. "Oh, don't worry, my older brother is rich. He gives me access to all his money!" She squealed, hugging her credit card and twirling in a circle. "He's the one who gave me Sophie!" she said.

"Oh, that's cool!" I said, picking up the bags with a grunt of complaint. "My older brother caught Randy for me, and he's been traveling for two years now! He has... oh, let me think… Absol, his starter, a Tentecruel, a Marcargo, a Salamence, an Electrode, and a Gengar. They're all really strong. I just have Randy, although I'm hoping to catch another soon!"

"Awesome!" Adalyn shouted. I took a step back in surprise. "I'm gonna catch another pokemon, too! We could travel together! We could cook, and battle, and train and OH THIS IS GOING TO BE SOOO MUCH FUN!" She squealed, and wrapped her arms around my neck and twirled us around. Only a _slight_ blush was visible on our faces this time, but a blush nevertheless. When we reached our pokecenter room, she twirled around again, her golden-brown hair flying everywhere. "Now, I'm gonna show you what clothes I got!"

Straight from Heaven to Hell.

First she laid out my clothes. She had gotten me three T-Shirts, one was pure blue, another pure white, and the last one was black with a red pokeball symbol on the front. I had also gotten two pairs of jeans, a pair of cargo pants, some socks, a couple pairs of boxers (Adalyn giggled as she laid these out) and my personal favorite, a zip-up dark blue hoodie. She had gotten some T-Shirts with designs such as a yellow shirt with a Pacharisu with the word "Cute" written on the front. Another one had a Piplup on it and was pale blue. The last one had a Snivy on it and was pale green. It had the words "Attitude" Written on it, and the Snivy's arms were crossed with its nose in the air. "Well, it got that one right…" I mumbled. Out next were two pairs of skinny jeans, a pair of black tights, and a white mini-skirt. She blushed and covered up the rest of the clothes she got as she stuffed what looked like lingerie into her backpack. Suddenly, I found myself asking "Why did you get skinny jeans?"

She looked away, blushing. "Well, all girls get skinny jeans!" She nervously giggled. "Why?" It was out of my mouth before I could stop it. She just blushed even more, her face turning beet-red. "Well….. IT MAKES MY BUTT LOOK GOOD, OK?!" She screamed, then covered her mouth, turning almost purple. Now, if you think those other words came out of my mouth fast, you wouldn't even understand these. They tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them-

"Well, I think your ass would look good in anything!"


End file.
